leagueoflegendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ivern/Historique
Histoire : Jadis, Ivern Roncepied était appelé Ivern le Cruel. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne fusionne avec un Dieu-Saule. Au cours des siècles qui se sont écoulés depuis, Ivern a parcouru les forêts de Runeterra pour cultiver la vie partout où il passe. Les fleurs sauvages s'épanouissent dans son sillage tandis qu'il plaisante avec des arbres, joue un tour à des rochers ou savoure les rayons du soleil. Quand l'Aîné de la forêt s'aventure sur votre voie, il porte avec lui tous les secrets du royaume sylvestre. Ivern Roncepied, que beaucoup connaissent sous le nom d'Aîné de la forêt, est un être étrange mi-homme mi-arbre, qui arpente les forêts de Runeterra en cultivant la vie partout où il va. Il connaît les secrets du monde naturel et entretient une profonde amitié avec tout ce qui rampe, vole et pousse. Ivern erre dans la nature sauvage, partageant sa sagesse avec tous ceux qu'il rencontre, enrichissant les forêts et confiant parfois (à tort !) certains de ses secrets aux papillons. Au tout début de Freljord, Ivern était un guerrier à la volonté de fer et à la résolution inébranlable. Cependant, il ne put empêcher les Sublimés de s'élever au faîte de leur puissance, pleins de morgue envers Ivern et tous les humbles mortels qui osaient défier leur volonté. Il complota avec ses camarades pour renverser ces terribles sorciers. Ivern le Cruel et ses bataillons aguerris firent voile depuis les côtes glacées des Gardiens du givre vers une terre lointaine qui, d'après la légende, était la source de toute magie. Ivern espérait qu'en s'emparant d'une telle puissance, il pourrait briser les Sublimés. En s'éloignant vers la ligne d'horizon, la flotte passa lentement de la mémoire au mythe, car nul ne la revit plus jamais, et elle s'effaça de l'histoire de Freljord comme des traces de pas dans la neige. La mer, rejetant impitoyablement leur noble quête, referma sur ces guerriers ses mâchoires tempétueuses et ébranla la détermination des plus braves. Ivern, après avoir passé plusieurs mutins au fil de l'épée, aborda les rives d'Ionia et détruisit sans pitié toute résistance locale. Les Ioniens se rendirent et conduisirent leurs vainqueurs vers un lieu sacré connu sous le nom d'Omikayalan, le Cœur du Monde. La plupart des hommes d'Ivern pensèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un tribut consenti aux conquérants en gage de loyauté. Mais c'est là, dans ce jardin verdoyant, qu'ils rencontrèrent la plus féroce résistance. Des ennemis mystérieux se dressèrent devant eux. Des chimères, croisements d'humains et d'animaux, fondirent sur l'envahisseur, écharpant ceux qui pensaient avoir accompli leur mission. Sans répit, Ivern continua de se battre jusqu'à ce que les vestiges de son armée découvrent ce qu'Ionia considérait comme suprêmement sacré : le Dieu-Saule, un arbre immense dont les panaches de feuilles brillaient d'éclats émeraude. Tandis qu'un ultime assaut prenait la vie de ses derniers hommes, Ivern se tenait fasciné devant l'arbre mystique. Cherchant à briser la résolution de ses ennemis, il s'empara de sa hache et frappa l'arbre de toutes ses forces. Il ne sentit aucun impact. Il ne sentit rien. Il n'y eut qu'une lumière aveuglante lorsqu'il abattit l'arbre et toute force vitale s'éteignit dans le Dieu-Saule. Ce qui survint ensuite fut encore plus étrange : ses mains fusionnèrent et ne firent plus qu'un avec la hache et avec le bois du Dieu-Saule. Ses membres poussèrent, devinrent noueux et durs au toucher. Il resta immobile et impuissant tandis que son corps se transformait. En quelques instants, il grandit jusqu'à 3 mètres de hauteur ; il surplombait maintenant le champ de bataille et ses camarades morts. Il ne sentait plus battre son cœur, mais il était conscient et bien éveillé. Au plus profond de lui, il entendit une voix. « Observe. » En ce qui ne parut que quelques secondes, les cadavres dépérirent sous des légions de champignons colorés et d'insectes bourdonnants. Leur chair nourrit les charognards et les loups. Les ossements pourrirent et fertilisèrent le sol, les graines des fruits mangés par les conquérants bourgeonnèrent en arbres qui portèrent leurs propres fruits. Des collines se formèrent et disparurent, comme des poumons se remplissant d'air. Feuilles et pétales palpitaient comme des cœurs. Au milieu de la mort qui l'entourait, la vie se répandit de plus de manières qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Ivern n'avait jamais contemplé une telle splendeur. La vie sous toutes ses formes s'imbriquait comme un nœud refusant d'être dénoué. Le guerrier réfléchit aux erreurs qu'il avait commises, à la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve envers les autres et sentit une immense tristesse le submerger. Il pleura et des larmes de rosée mouillèrent l'écorce et les feuilles du corps sylvestre qui était désormais le sien. Suis-je en train de devenir le Dieu-Saule ? se demanda-t-il. Puis la voix, à l'intérieur, parla de nouveau à Ivern. « Écoute. » Il obéit. Au début, il n'entendit rien. Puis il perçut les gémissements d'innombrables bêtes, les pleurs des rivières, les cris des arbres et les larmes des mousses. Tous pleuraient la mort du Dieu-Saule en une symphonie endeuillée. Ivern fut submergé de remords et il implora qu'on lui pardonne. Un petit écureuil se lova à ses jambes. Il sentit le regard d'animaux proches. Les plantes étendirent leurs racines jusqu'à lui. La nature concentra sur lui toute son attention et il éprouva l'immense chaleur du pardon. Quand Ivern bougea enfin, plus d'un siècle s'était écoulé et le monde lui paraissait neuf. Sa violence et sa cruauté d'autrefois n'étaient plus que des échos au fond de lui. Plus jamais il ne serait capable d'infliger de telles destructions. Il demanda même à la voix, au fond de lui, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi, lui, avait-il été épargné ? La voix lui parla une troisième fois. « Mûris. » Il fut interloqué. Devait-il mûrir lui-même ou aider le monde à mûrir ? Il décida que les deux réponses étaient justes, car il n'est rien de vivant qui ne mérite de grandir. Ivern se regarda, observa sa peau d'écorce, les champignons sur ses bras, la famille d'écureuils nichée là où se tenait autrefois son fourreau. Ce nouveau corps le stupéfia. Il découvrit qu'il pouvait enfoncer profondément ses orteils dans le sol et communier avec les racines comme avec les insectes : l'humus lui-même lui parlait ! Ivern décida que, pour bien commencer sa nouvelle vie, il devait partir à la rencontre des habitants du monde. Cela lui prit quelques siècles (Ivern aurait été incapable de dire combien), mais son plaisir était si grand que le temps filait sans qu'il s'en aperçût. Il arpenta le monde et développa des relations étroites avec tous les types de créatures, grandes ou petites. Il observa leur existence, prenant plaisir à leurs petites habitudes et, à l'occasion, offrant son aide. Il raccourcit le chemin des mincevers, joua avec de vifs ronciers, embrassa sans peur les plus épineux des éloryx et rit avec les plus anciens des champignons. Partout où allait Ivern, les forêts s'épanouissaient en un printemps éternel et la vie sauvage prospérait en harmonie. À l'occasion, il secourait des créatures injustement blessées par des prédateurs agités. Un jour, il découvrit une golem de pierre grièvement blessée. Sachant que la pauvre créature était au bord de la mort, il lui confectionna un nouveau cœur avec un galet ramassé au bord d'une rivière. Selon les traditions des êtres minéraux, la golem devint à vie l'amie dévouée d'Ivern. Il la baptisa Marguerite, en rappel des fleurs qui avaient mystérieusement poussé sur son corps de pierre. Aujourd'hui encore, quand Ivern est menacé, elle se précipite à son secours. Parfois, il croisait la route de communautés humaines, dont la plupart étaient pacifiques. Les hommes le surnommèrent Roncepied ou Aîné de la forêt et répandirent des contes sur son étrange bonté. Mais Ivern détestait leur façon de prendre plus qu'ils ne donnaient, de se montrer cruels et humains, et il fit de son mieux pour vivre à l'écart. Puis la voix à l'intérieur de lui parla pour la quatrième fois. « Montre. » Ivern quitta les bois et parcourut les terres jusqu'à rencontrer un monde peuplé d'humains. Sa résolution d'autrefois lui était revenue, mais cette fois sans une once de malice ni de cruauté. Il espérait pouvoir un jour remplacer ce qu'il avait détruit. S'il était appelé à devenir le nouveau Dieu-Saule, il devait cultiver l'humanité, lui enseigner à observer, à écouter et à mûrir. Ayant naguère été humain lui-même, Ivern savait que cela serait difficile, mais, dans un sourire, il se mit au défi d'y parvenir avant le dernier coucher de soleil. Il était sûr d'en avoir le temps. Le don du venin : Pour la plupart des gens, un siècle est une très longue période. En un siècle, on pourrait explorer le monde entier, rencontrer des milliers de personnes, parachever d'innombrables œuvres d'art. Dans ces conditions, on imagine que rester immobile plus d'un siècle en un seul endroit n'est qu'une colossale perte de temps. Mais durant cette période, Ivern Roncepied accomplit davantage que quiconque aurait pu le rêver. Par exemple, il mit fin à une interminable querelle entre une colonie de lichen et le rocher qui leur servait d'hôte, aida chaque génération d'écureuils à retrouver les glands perdus depuis l'automne et convainquit un loup solitaire de retrouver sa meute qui disait pourtant pis que pendre de ses hurlements. Les orteils d'Ivern s'enfoncèrent loin sous la terre, prenant garde à ne déranger ni taupes ni vers, pour se mêler aux racines des arbres les plus anciens, et la forêt s'épanouit autour de lui. Il accomplit bien d'autres choses, bien sûr, mais ces quelques exemples montrent que ce siècle ne fut pas perdu pour lui. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que les sassafras commencent à signaler de sombres agissements aux confins de la forêt. Des chasseurs ! transmirent-ils par leurs racines, causant l'émoi dans la moitié de la forêt. Ivern savait que les sassafras étaient des arbres anxieux, agitant leurs feuilles au moindre passage d'une chenille, et, somme toute, la chasse n'était pas un drame : rien n'est perdu ni dénué de sens dans le cycle de la vie. Mais les sassafras avaient ému les rouges-gorges, qui informèrent les papillons, et quand un papillon apprenait un secret, toute la forêt en était immédiatement informée. Ivern se leva et, après avoir apaisé la colonie de fourmis dont il venait de déplacer le foyer ancestral, il se mit en route dans un grand craquement d'écorce. À chaque pas faisant bourgeonner des fleurs, il traversa la forêt et constata que les inquiétudes de tous étaient de plus en plus hystériques. Ils sont trois, dirent les écureuils. Leurs yeux sont des lunes de sang jumelles, renchérirent les crabes avant de disparaître dans les eaux de la rivière. Plus sanguinaires que des éloryx, affirmèrent les éloryx. Les faucons pèlerins étaient sûrs que les chasseurs en voulaient à leurs œufs. Les chrysanthèmes craignaient pour leurs illustres pétales ivoire (cela inquiétait Marguerite, qui aimait beaucoup ses fleurs). Ivern calma tout le monde et conseilla à chacun de se terrer jusqu'à la fin de l'alerte. Il fit comme si Marguerite ne le suivait pas, car elle s'imaginait être très furtive. Il aperçut soudain le corps d'un shagyak à huit défenses qui gisait sur l'herbe dans son sang. Trois flèches avaient pénétré profondément dans ses muscles, à la base de son cou. Une larme d'Ivern coula tandis qu'un écureuil qu'il avait baptisé Mikkus grimpait le long de son buste et venait se lover contre sa joue pour le consoler. « Les chasseurs mangent la viande », dit Ivern à voix haute. « Ils utilisent les os nettoyés pour faire des outils et des jouets. Des peaux, ils font des vêtements et des bottes. » Les huit défenses acérées et opalescentes avaient disparu. Ivern toucha le sol et un parterre de marguerites poussa autour du shagyak mort. Il vit une vipère lithocaille, encore toute jeune, se faufiler dans les herbes. Les vipères lithocailles ont une sagesse qui n'attend pas le nombre des années. « Sssssûreté ? » siffla la fine créature. Ivern savait que les serpents, embarrassés par leurs crocs, avaient longtemps évité d'utiliser des mots contenant des sifflantes. Il les avait encouragés à aimer les mots qu'ils craignaient le plus, mais la leçon avait si bien porté qu'ils n'utilisaient plus que des mots comprenant la consonne tant redoutée. Les serpents en font toujours trop. « Oui, nous sommes maintenant en sûreté. » La pauvre petite bête a sans doute assisté au massacre. « Viens t'enrouler ici et surveille pour moi le shagyak », demanda Ivern au bébé vipère. « Je reviendrai quand j'aurai compris le fin mot de cette affaire. » Les défenses du shagyak cliquetaient à chaque pas que faisait Risbell, tant et si bien qu'elle devait s'arrêter et les réarranger pour que le bruit ne fasse pas fuir leur prochaine proie. En amont du fleuve, ces défenses allaient leur rapporter une fortune. Les citadins déboursaient sans compter pour les remèdes de charlatan. Niko, la chasseresse à mâchoire carrée qui n'avait plus qu'un œil, découvrit une nouvelle piste de shagyak. Elle se retourna pour sourire à Eddo, le riche citadin qui les accompagnait avec son arc en os de baleine. Le sourire éclatant et les yeux malicieux d'Eddo firent battre le cœur de Risbell, qui était la plus jeune du groupe. Un peu plus loin, dans une clairière, un autre shagyak à huit défenses broutait sur un lit de son herbe préférée. Les trois chasseurs approchèrent lentement, silencieusement, attentifs à ne pas faire craquer la moindre feuille morte. À l'unisson, ils tendirent leur arc et visèrent. La tête du shagyak était toujours baissée car il se délectait de baies et d'herbe grasse, et le nœud de muscles à la base de son cou était toujours caché. C'est cela qu'il fallait percer, pour que le sang continue de parcourir le corps de l'animal jusqu'à ce que les chasseurs récupèrent les défenses. Il était très important que le shagyak soit toujours en vie jusqu'à ce que les défenses lui aient été arrachées, disait Eddo : cela accroissait leur efficacité. La sueur perlait au front de Risbell qui attendait que la bête relève la tête. Au moment où enfin l'animal découvrait son cou, les herbes basses se mirent à pousser à une vitesse vertigineuse, montant de leurs chevilles jusqu'au-dessus de la tête des chasseurs en quelques secondes. Les tiges semblaient s'élancer jusqu'au soleil, les fleurs s'épanouissaient en corolles de pétales éclatants. Un mur fleuri de hautes herbes occultait le shagyak. Eddo baissa son arc. Niko regardait comme si son œil valide allait quitter son orbite. La flèche de Risbell partit au hasard vers le ciel. Elle n'avait pas donné l'ordre à ses doigts de lâcher la corde de l'arc. Elle s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche, terrifiée. « Je vous avais dit que ces bois étaient maudits, murmura-t-elle. On devrait partir. » « J'ai déjà eu affaire à la sorcellerie, dit Niko. Je vais faire ça à l'ancienne. » Elle replaça la flèche dans son carquois et dégaina une longue dague. Eddo l'imita. Ils firent signe à Risbell de rester cachée avec les défenses et ils s'enfoncèrent silencieusement dans le mur végétal. Risbell attendit en retenant son souffle, mais elle n'entendait pas le moindre bruit. Elle espérait devenir un jour aussi mortellement silencieuse que ses compagnons. Mais elle ne pouvait chasser le sentiment que le mur de végétation était un avertissement. Elle se souvenait des contes de sa grand-mère concernant d'étranges créatures magiques errant de par le monde. Ce ne sont que des contes pour enfants, se força-t-elle à penser. Un son étrange et inquiétant retentit dans la clairière. Ce n'était pas le hurlement d'un shagyak, mais le choc brutal de rocs s'écrasant sur le sol. Quelle que fût l'origine de ce bruit, Eddo et Niko réapparurent soudain dans les herbes, courant de toutes leurs forces. Ils avaient pâli et leurs yeux étaient écarquillés. Et Risbell vit enfin ce qui avait fait fuir ses compagnons. Une fleur, un chrysanthème couleur d'ivoire dansait sur l'herbe. C'était une très étrange vision. Puis Risbell réalisa que la fleur approchait. L'herbe s'écarta et soudain, devant elle, apparut un géant de pierre et de mousse. Un bloc vivant de granit qui avançait sur un rythme scandé. Risbell resta pétrifiée une seconde, juste assez longtemps pour entendre une voix calme héler la créature. « Marguerite ! Fais attention ! Ne sois pas trop dure ! » Risbell agrippa les défenses et s'élança derrière Niko et Eddo, essayant de se souvenir où était le chemin qui menait à leur camp. À chaque arbre, un nouveau mur d'herbe naissait. Quelque chose les suivait dans l'herbe, faisant bruire les feuilles en se déplaçant, éclatant de rire tandis que Risbell tournait en rond dans l'espoir de trouver le moyen de s'enfuir. Elle était seule dans une forêt étrange et derrière chaque arbre infernal poussait davantage d'herbe, toujours davantage, de l'herbe capable de pousser haut instantanément. Risbell réalisa qu'on la rabattait, de la même façon que sa grand-mère quand elle conduisait les moutons. Tout en sachant qu'elle fonçait droit dans un piège, Risbell serra les dents et suivit le seul chemin ouvert par les herbes. Ivern regarda la jeune chasseresse sortir du labyrinthe végétal et approcher du corps du shagyak. Elle avait l'air totalement terrifiée. À l'évidence, elle n'avait jamais rien vu qui lui ressemblât. Il essaya de se montrer affable, mais il est extrêmement difficile de prédire les réactions des humains. Tout le contraire, par exemple, des arrogantes alouettes félines. « Je t'en prie. N'aie pas peur. À moins que tel soit ton état naturel. Auquel cas, n'hésite pas à paniquer. J'attendrai. J'ai tout mon temps. » Ivern n'avait aucune intention d'effrayer qui que ce soit. Mais nul ne peut répondre de l'expérience d'un autre être vivant. « Fais ce que tu as à faire », fit Risbell. Sa voix tremblait. « Je sais que j'ai pénétré dans ton domaine. Je suis à ta merci. Mais dispose de moi rapidement. » « Rapidement ? » Ivern haussa les épaules. « Oui, bien sûr. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais il y a sûrement d'autres endroits où tu dois te rendre. Fort bien. » La fille ferma les yeux et leva le menton pour présenter sa gorge. Elle fit lentement remonter sa main vers son fourreau et ferma le poing autour du manche de sa dague. S'il s'en prenait à elle, il aurait une surprise. « Mais j'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi », dit Ivern d'une voix pleine de joie. Il désigna de ses doigts noueux comme des branches le corps du shagyak. Son bras se déploya, jusqu'à toucher le dos de l'animal, et il caressa avec tendresse la fourrure imbibée de sang. Risbell sortit son coutelas et sentit une vive douleur à sa cheville. Une sensation de froid remonta sa jambe. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit le coupable : une vipère lithocaille, le serpent le plus venimeux de tout le Vieux bois. De rage, et par réflexe, elle tenta de poignarder le serpent. « Non ! » hurla Ivern. Des racines jaillirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour de son bras, l'empêchant de frapper. Elles s'accrochèrent à ses poignets, ses chevilles et ses genoux. En tentant de s'échapper, elle laissa tomber sa dague. « Je vais mourir ! » cria-t-elle. La froideur du venin se faisait déjà sentir sur ses cuisses. Le serpent glissa sur les pieds d'Ivern et rampa sur l'extérieur de sa jambe, remontant le long de son corps jusqu'à disparaître sous son aisselle. Il ressortit à hauteur de sa nuque, s'enroula autour d'une branche et siffla aux oreilles d'Ivern. « Ssssssuis désolé. Sssssurpris. » « Pitié , gémit Risbell. Aidez-moi ! » Ivern réfléchit pendant une seconde. « Ah, oui ! » Ses yeux couleur de miel brillèrent. « Il existe quelque chose qui aime les shagyaks. Surtout ceux qui sont morts. Et il faut excuser Syrus : il vient d'éclore et ne sait pas contrôler son venin. J'ai peur qu'il ne t'ait injecté toute la dose. Il me demande de te dire qu'il est désolé. Tu l'as surpris et il a réagi à l'instinct. Maintenant, regarde. » L'homme sylvestre s'agenouilla devant le corps du shagyak, ferma les yeux et émit une profonde mélopée. Ses mains étaient dans le sol, doigts écartés. Le long de ses bras, des étincelles de lumière verte cascadèrent de son crâne gravé de runes et plongèrent dans la terre. D'étranges champignons violets jaillirent de la carcasse. Ils grandirent rapidement jusqu'à recouvrir tout le cadavre de l'animal. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que de la fourrure, des ossements et une armée de champignons pourpres. « Ah, les champignons-baume », soupira Ivern. Il en cueillit un délicatement. « Ils tombent toujours à pic. » Les racines libérèrent le corps de Risbell. Elle s'effondra. Elle plaça immédiatement ses mains sur son cœur. Le froid glacial du venin avait atteint sa poitrine. « Mange ceci », dit Ivern en lui offrant le champignon violet. « Je doute que le goût en soit doux à ton palais, mais ce n'est pas plus mauvais qu'une pomme-cuivre acide. » Risbell ignorait ce que l'étrange créature avait en tête, mais elle était en train d'agoniser et n'avait guère de choix. Une voix surgit du plus profond de son passé. La voix de sa grand-mère. Aie confiance en la nature ; l'Aîné de la forêt n'abandonne jamais personne. Elle prit le champignon dans la paume d'Ivern. Le goût en était celui d'un thé amer mêlé de paille, un triste dernier repas. L'étau de glace autour de son cœur sembla se desserrer. Le corps de la jeune femme se réchauffa ; quelques minutes plus tard, ses jambes lui obéissaient de nouveau. Tandis qu'elle récupérait, Ivern lui fit une concoction d'étranges feuilles, de sève de pin et d'une eau qu'il avait découverte du bout de ses orteils. Il la lui servit dans un nid d'oiseau qu'un faucon pèlerin fit tomber dans sa main. « C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? L'Aîné de la forêt... » Ivern haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'en savait rien. « Sais-tu ce que nous pourrions faire ici ? » demanda-t-il en tournant le regard vers les os du shagyak. « La mousse a tendance à tout enjoliver. » Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, un épais tapis de mousse recouvrit la carcasse. En se mêlant aux champignons, il transforma en monticule verdoyant l'horrible vision. « Sheldon aurait aimé voir la beauté qui se dégage maintenant de sa dépouille. Pendant les tempêtes d'automne, les blaireaux se serviront de sa cage thoracique comme abri. Rien n'est jamais gaspillé », dit Ivern en portant les yeux sur Risbell. « Ça paraît absurde, mais c'est parfaitement sensé. S'il n'avait pas été tué, c'est toi qui serais morte. » « Nous voulions ses défenses », dit Risbell. De honte, elle fixa la pointe de ses bottes. « Les riches en réclament. Ils sont prêts à débourser beaucoup d'argent. » « Je me souviens de l'argent. C'est rarement une bonne raison de faire quelque chose. » « Je sais que nous n'aurions pas dû le tuer. Ma grand-mère me disait que si l'on doit tuer, il faut honorer chaque morceau de la bête. » « J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ta grand-mère », dit Ivern. « Elle est retournée à la terre. » « Rendre à la terre ce que la terre a donné est noble. » « Je suis désolée », dit Risbell après un long moment de silence. « Toute vie est précieuse. » La gentillesse, la chaleur, le pardon dans la voix d'Ivern émurent Risbell aux larmes. Ivern lui tapota la tête. « Je n'aurais sans doute pas mieux géré la situation moi-même. J'ai perdu tant de connaissances sur les humains que je ne me souviens même pas les avoir eues. » Ivern aida Risbell à se mettre debout. « Je dois partir à présent. J'ai promis aux têtards de la mare sud de présider à l'élection du roi des nénuphars. Ce sont des créatures très querelleuses. » Peu après, Risbell émergea de la forêt près de la rivière. Elle but un peu d'eau, puis creusa un trou sur la berge et y déposa les défenses du shagyak. Elle prit une poignée de terre et récita les prières honorifiques que lui avait transmises sa grand-mère. Elle répéta le rituel jusqu'à ce que les défenses soient enterrées. Puis elle inclina la tête respectueusement et laissa la marque des tombeaux sur le site. Des profondeurs du Vieux bois, Ivern sourit. La harde du shagyak sera très fière. Catégorie:Historiques de Champion Catégorie:Ivern